Boris
- postać z kreskówki stworzonej przez Joey Drew Studios i drugoplanową postacią w Bendy and the Ink Machine. Podobnie jak inne postacie z kreskówek, zwłaszcza Bendy i Alice Angel, Boris grał główną rolę w krótkich kreskówkowych seriach o Bendy’m 30 lat przed wydarzeniami z gry. Egzystencja Borisa jest po raz pierwszy ukazana na plakacie "Sheep Songs!" (pol. Piosenki z owcami!) i jednym z jego zniszczonych klonów widzianych w Rozdziale 1, ale w pełni fizycznie pojawia się dopiero pod koniec Rozdziału 2, na krótko, oraz w Rozdziale 3 i 4 jako jedna z ważniejszych postaci. Wygląd Boris to wysoki, antropomorficzny wilk, noszący białe ogrodniczki i czarne buty. Guzik przypina dwa paski do jego talii, a na jego spodniach widoczne są liczne kieszenie. Jedno z jego kolan zostało zszyte. Tak jak Bendy i Alice, Boris też nosi parę białych rękawiczek. Boris jest z pewnością najwyższy ze wszystkich kreacji studia. Obnosi się z policzkami, piegami na jego pysku i długimi uszami, skierowanymi w górę. Tak samo jak inne postacie z kreskówek Boris ma oczy w kształcie ciasta, w którym brakuje jednego kawałka. W przeciwieństwie do prawdziwego wilka, nie posiada on ogona. Patrząc po krótkich animacjach, Boris wydaje się mieć cztery odstające kły, a kiedy się złości ma wszystkie zęby. Osobowość Boris w kreskówkach okazuje swoją miłość do jedzenia, spożywając np. kanapki i marchewki. W kreskówce "Tombstone Picnic" , Boris ma w większości prostolinijne nastawienie i wydaje się nie przejmować tymi otaczającymi go. Czasami bywa niezdarny. W kreskówce "Haunted Hijinx", Boris wydaje się mądrzejszy i potrafi przechytrzyć Bendy`ego, jak widzimy kiedy zakłada kostium ducha, żeby odstraszyć Bendy’ego, tylko żeby zabrać koszyk „Cukierek-albo-psikus”. Wydaje się interesować grą na klarnecie, jak widać na plakacie "Sheep Songs!". W kreskówce "Snow Sillies", Boris jest przedstawiony jako oportunista, np. kiedy podkrada marchewkę, której Bendy używa jako nosa do bałwana. Gdy fizycznie pojawia się w Rozdziale 2 i 3, Boris jest kompletnie niemy, prawie nigdy nie mówi i wydaje jakieś dźwięki. Kiedy on i Henry razem eksplorują studio, okazuje się nieśmiały z natury, kiedy jakiś wróg czai się w pobliżu, najczęściej kiedy [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]] grasuje po korytarzach. Ma również nyctofobię (tzn. lęk przed ciemnością), widoczny gdy Henry oddała się od niego w ciemnych korytarzach. Jednakże, Borysowi daleko do bycia złośliwym, gdyż dał on Henry’emu bezpieczne miejsce na odpoczynek i nawigował go na niższych piętrach. Pojawienia Bendy and the ink machine: Rozdział 1: Ruchome obrazki Boris po raz pierwszy jest pokazany kiedy pojawia się na licznych plakatach kreskówki "Sheep Songs!" Henry odkrywa też klona Borisa przyczepionego paskami do stołu. Rozdział 2: Stara Piosenka Boris pojawia się w pełni na końcu rozdziału, ale tylko przez krótki moment. Po tym jak uda nam się uciec "Bendy"’emu zaraz po tym jak uciekniemy Sammy'emu, Henry wchodzi do S3 vault i zauważa puszkę zupy bekonowej toczącą się z rogu poza jego polem widzenia. Po tym jak żąda, żeby ktokolwiek, kto tam jest, się pokazał, jest zaskoczony spotykając żyjącego Borisa. Rozdział 3: Wzlot i Upadek Jakiś czas po zakończeniu Chapter 2, Boris zabiera Henry’ego do safe house’u (pol. Bezpiecznego Domu) gdzie najwidoczniej mieszkał, aby uciec przed "Bendy’m". Po obudzeniu się, Henry robi Borisowi miskę zupy bekonowej, w zamian za dźwignię, aby otworzyć główne drzwi, a następnie razem wyruszają do studia. Wchodząc do Ciemnego Korytarza, Henry spokojnie mówi Borisowi, aby ten się nie bał, kiedy latarka jest w pobliżu. Henry musi trzymać się blisko Borisa, inaczej będzie się on trząsł ze strachu jeśli Henry odejdzie. Podczas gdy przemierzają korytarz, Boris będzie zaskoczony, kiedy on i Henry usłyszą czyjeś kroki. W końcu dotarłszy do końca ciemnego korytarza, Boris czołga się przez wentylację aby otworzyć bramę do ““Heavenly Toys““ (pol. Niebiańskie Zabawki) po pożyczeniu latarki od Henry’ego. Następnie, są na krótko rozdzieleni, do czasu, gdy Henry dociera do małego terenu, gdzie drzwi do składu z zabawkami są znalezione po Pokoju Ścieżku Demona lub Pokoju Ścieżki Anioła. Po ponownym spotkaniu, Henry powiedział, że wystraszył się na śmierć, kiedy myślał, że straci Borisa podczas ich separacji, a potem spytał, czy jest jakiś sposób, aby chronić ich przed niebezpieczeństwem, przed zabraniem Borisowi rury. Po przejściu przez magazyn z zabawkami, Henry prosi Borisa o pociągnięcie dźwigni z holu obok statuetki Bendy’ego kiedy sam Henry aktywuje drugą dźwignię, aby otworzyć drzwi na Level K. W końcu, w windzie, po tym jak Henry zabije pierwszego przeciwnika z Gangu Rzezimieszków, czyli Rurarza i pociągnie drugą dźwignię razem z Borisem, otwierając bramę, Boris towarzyszy Henry’emu do wewnętrznego sanktuarium [["Alice"|"Alice"]] na Poziomie 9. Na Level 9, kiedy razem wchodzą do zatopionego magazynu, Boris odkrywa prawie identyczną kopię jego samego, niedaleko wejścia, bardzo podobną do tej znalezionej w rozdziale 1. Magazyn zawiera dużo klonów Borisa, razem z martwymi członkami Gangu Rzezimieszków. Kiedy Boris patrzy na „siebie", "Alice" ujawnia, że użyła klonów Borisa, aby uczynić siebie piękną, używając ich wnętrzności i próbując naprawić jej opłakany stan. Ciała są tylko pozostałościami z tego, czego nie potrzebowała. Przez resztę rozdziału Boris czeka na Henry’ego w Windzie, podczas gdy ten podróżuje na różna piętra, aby wykonywać zadania "Alice". Kiedy "Bendy" albo inni wrogowie pojawiają się w określonym obszarze, Boris trzęsie się ze strachu, do czasu, gdy zostają pokonani, albo winda przesuwa się na inne piętro aby uciec przeciwnikom. Na końcu rozdziału, "Alice" podwójnie zdradza Henry’ego, po obietnicy, że pozwoli mu uciec, powodując, że winda spada w głąb szybu. Krzyczy, że chce wnętrzności Borisa, aby uczynić siebie piękną, mówiąc, że jest on „najbardziej perfekcyjnym” Borisem, jakiego widziała. Winda roztrzaskuje się na Poziomie S, przez co Henry traci przytomność. Boris desperacko próbuje go obudzić, kiedy "Alice" zbliża się od tylu. Boris zostaje przez nią siłą wciągnięty w ciemność. Rozdział 4: Wielkie Piękności Boris został złapany przez "Alice", a Henry chciał go uratować. Kiedy już dotrzemy do wejścia spiralnych schodów , głos "Alice" przypomina Henry’emu o szukaniu Borisa, oraz poucza, aby ten się pospieszył, ponieważ Boris ma „kłopoty z pozostaniem w jednym kawałku”. Wewnątrz Magazynu 9, przed pociągnięciem dźwigni aby aktywować Nawiedzony Dom, aby mógł ocalić Borisa, po ukończeniu pierwszej minigry, głos "Alice" ironicznie zapewnia Henry’ego, że Boris nie ma nic przeciwko czekaniu na jego przybycie, podczas gdy on był skupiony na graniu w minigry. Henry może teraz sukcesywnie aktywować wszystkie przyciski aby otworzyć wejście do Nawiedzonego Domu. W Sali Balowej wewnątrz Nawiedzonego Domu, blisko końca rozdziału, misja Henry’ego polegająca na uratowaniu Borisa poległa, ponieważ przyjacielski Boris zmienił się we wrogą wersję siebie, ”Borisa”. Wyszedł z ciemności i rzucił wagonik, którego użył Henry na ziemię. Henry nie ma wyboru i musi zmierzyć się z potwornym Borisem, jako walka z Bossem. Po bitwie, wściekła "Alice" rzuciła się w stronę Henry’ego, ale szybko powstrzymała ją Allison Angel, alternatywna wersja jej samej, w towarzystwie alternatywnej wersji Borisa, czyli Toma, pojawiających się na końcu. [[Rozdział 5|'Rozdział 5: Taśma Końcowa']] Jedyne pojawienie Borisa w tym rozdziale to na plakatach Administracji oraz w kreskówkach w wyświetlanych w Maszynowni. Jeden z plakatów Borisa w labiryncie prowadzi do pokoju theMeatly'ego. Spin-offy: [[Bendy in Nightmare Run|'Bendy in Nightmare Run']] * Koszt: 7,500 bekonowych zup * Podstawowe życie: 12 * plusy: Bronie pojawiają się częściej * minusy: Otrzymuje większe obrażenia Boris pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w Bendy in Nightmare Run, dostępny do zakupieniu za 7,500 bekonowych zup. Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki * Pierwszym imieniem Borisa było "Papa". * Boris jest ulubioną postacią Mike Mooda. Galeria Sheep songs.png|Plakat z Borisem Boris ch2.png|Boris w zakończeniu Rozdziału 2. 2017-10-01 (6).png|Przestraszony Boris w Rozdziale 3 2017-10-01 (5).png|Boris przy Stole "czakający" na swoją Zupę. maxresdefault.jpg|Ścieżka Anioła - Obraz końcowy Borisss.png|Wzór na koszulkę en:Boris Kategoria:Rozdział 3 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Kreskówki Kategoria:Atramentowe Trio Kategoria:Rozdział 5 Kategoria:Rozdział ? __BEZSPISU__ __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__